Kibo the Wolf/Kibo the Wolf (Timeline Traveler)
Appearance The Timeline Traveler looks exactly like his other counterparts. It's almost impossible to tell them apart, aside from a large scar on his back, hidden under his shirt. Personality When he's trying to blend into a timeline, he acts the exact same way as the regular Kibo's. However, he's much more difficult to piss off. He can be extremely manipulative and cunning to get people to fight for him, sometimes using outright mind control. Backstory Kibo was born from a wolf with the power to manipulate fire, and a wolf with the power to manipulate air. He got a little lucky and inherited both of their powers, getting pretty skilled with them as a kid. After he became an adult, he moved away from his parents to become a skilled swordfighter. After getting lost, he found his way to the Road of Myths, a hidden area where ancient warriors live and/or retire to. Realizing where he was, he decided to look for the legendary sword fighter; Aegis. After a lot of convincing and testing, Aegis took Kibo under their wing. A few months passed, almost everyday training with Aegis, Kibo entered the 83rd Annual Clash of Steel Tournament. Or he was supposed to. Something... strange happened to him. He became different, not like himself. He seemed suddenly tens of times more powerful. Aegis confronted him, and he killed her. He was truly a wolf in sheep's clothing, he killed Kibo's family, then Tenebris himself. After gaining the ability to manipulate Dark Aether, he began traveling into other timelines... It's... unknown what his goal is. Powers and Skills Powers "Kibo" possesses a high amount of skill in manipulating the elemental forces of fire and air. He can use air in order to move things out of the way, or push an opponent out of the way. His fire abilities come in handy during a battle, but can also help in a regular situation, like heating up food. He's also able to manipulate the air around him in order to attain flight. When he's flying he can reach speeds much higher than his fastest ground speed, he does not get nausous when using it. "Kibo"'s most powerful ability is the power of manipulating Dark Aether. It's similar to Aether in usage, though can be used in different manners, such as power-boosting and crazy attacks. He can use it to fly around and fire off deadly blasts of it, like regular Aether. Skills Kibo's Skills - "Kibo" posses almost every one of the other Kibo's skills, aside from the Ultra Crash and Aether based attacks. Dark Lightning - "Kibo" can manipulate dark energy and lightning together to create a purple-ish lightning. It's much more powerful than ordinary lightning, and a slight bit faster. It does take a little big longer to create, though. Dark Aether Uppercut - "Kibo"'s fist is covered in an aura of black flames (Dark Aether) as he warps infront of his foe, then delivers a devasting uppercut with enough force to destroy an entire mountain. Dark Aether Cannon - A Dark Aether varient of Kibo's Aether Cannon. Blade of Dark Aether - "Kibo" can summon a short sword. The blade is made of solid Dark Aether and is covered in a black aura of flames. It is also unbreakable by any earthly material, or element. Dark Aether Armor - This ability is a constant one, "Kibo"'s body is surrounded by invisible Dark Aether, it can take powerful attacks, though "Kibo" already has insane durability so it's mostly unneeded. Strengths "Kibo" is an extremely talented sword fighter, though mostly he only uses his Dark Aether Blade. He can outclass even Aegis as though she were a toddler with a large stick. Weaknesses "Kibo" usually pretends as though he has the same weaknesses as Kibo, though in reality he has a much different one. He's extremely damaged by Aether and Light-based attacks, they can even bypass his Dark Aether Armor under certain conditions.